Comfort
by sarahbearaswt
Summary: When Whitney and Lana break up who will be there to comfort Lana? C/L


Comfort  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anything or anyone, although I wouldn't mind owning Tom Welling! Jk  
  
A/N: like in my other story, I'm new to the show, so if something doesn't match with what's happened I'm sorry.  
  
~--~ = Some one's thoughts  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Clark." A warm, friendly voice called, bringing Clark Kent out of his reveries. Turning around he saw the face that went with the voice.  
  
"Hey Lana!" he said happily, but then noticed Lana Lang's blotchy face and red eyes. It was obvious she had been crying. "What's wrong? What happened?" he asked worriedly and then motioned for her to sit down on a nearby hay bale.  
  
"It's over." She said as another tear rolled over her cheek.  
  
"What's over?" Clark asked, praying she meant Whitney and her.  
  
"Whitney and I, we broke up." She said, in what felt to Clark like an answered prayer.  
  
"How? When? Why?" he bombarded her with questions. "Oh… sorry." He said when he realized what he was doing.  
  
"It's ok. She said sincerely. "He called and we were talking when the topic of my friendship with you came up. He said that he would feel a lot better about going off to college next year if we weren't friends. I told him that you and I were friends before he and I started dating and there was no way I was willing to give that up, especially next year when I would need my friends more than anything. We started fighting and yelling. And before I could stop it, I told him that I was sick of being his trophy and there was no way I would stick around next year while he went off to meet who knows how many other girls. I don't know what got into me. I just went off on him. I said everything I didn't even know I'd been feeling. In the end I told him I wasn't going to be his showcase girlfriend any more and that it was over." She finished as a few more tears rolled down her face.  
  
Clark looked around trying to find something to giver her as a makeshift tissue, finding nothing he looked down at his flannel over shirt and tore the pocket off and gave it to her. "It's the best I can do." He said when she gave him a funny look.  
  
~How sweet~ she thought as she took it. "Thank you." She said as she wiped her eyes and nose. "The worst part is that it wasn't breaking up that really upset me."  
  
"What was it?" Clark asked, afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"It was the fact that I was no more than an object to him. I also realized that I have wanted to break up with him for much longer than I thought. But I was afraid to."  
  
"Why would you be afraid to break up with him?" he asked, suddenly afraid that Whitney had hurt her.  
  
"I was afraid to be alone. For so long I've been known as 'Whitney's girlfriend' and I was afraid that if I split from him I would be no one."  
  
"You've always been someone to me." Clark said quietly.  
  
"What?" Lana asked, surprised by his comment.  
  
"You've always been someone to me." He said more audibly, but looking down at his hands. "Ever since I met you, you've been someone to me. Everyday I can't wait to see you. Every time I talk to you it makes my day." He told her, but instantly felt stupid for saying it.  
  
"Really?" She asked. She had never realized that Clark cared so much.  
  
"Can I tell you something, and you won't think I'm retarded?"  
  
"Of course, you can always tell me anything."  
  
"When you asked me why I was with him I said it was because he made me feel safe and he was always there for me, but it wasn't true. I really couldn't think of any real reason why I was with him."  
  
"Then why did you say it?" Clark asked.  
  
"Because it was true of someone else, but I didn't have the guts to tell him."  
  
"Who was it?" he asked feeling once again rejected. He knew that even if she had broken up with Whitney, if she liked some one else, he would still have no chance. He looked over at her. She was silent. "You can tell me, I won't say anything." He said.  
  
"It's… well… it's definitely someone you know."  
  
Clark laughed, "Sorry, I'm not laughing at you, it's just that in Smallville, everyone knows everyone."  
  
"True." She laughed. She knew she had to tell him. "Clark," she said turning to face him. She looked serious so Clark stopped laughing. "It was… is you." She finally kicked out.  
  
"What?" he asked not believing his ears and praying he had heard correctly.  
  
"It's you. I know we've only ever been friends, but when I'm around you I feel completely safe, like nothing in the world can touch me. And you're always there when I need you. You may not be on time," she continued referring back to her birthday. "But you're always there when it counts." She finished looking at him for some sign, she held her breath and waited for a response.  
  
"What are you saying Lana?" Clark asked uncertain of where this was going.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that when I got off the phone with Whitney all I could think about was needing someone to talk to. And you were the only person who came to mind. I went for a walk and even though I hadn't intended to, I wound up here."  
  
"Lana…" Clark began but she interrupted him.  
  
"Wait, I'm not finished. I stayed with Whitney but I haven't felt anything for him in a long time. On the way here I realized something else." She paused and reached over to take his hands. "I realized that it was you who I'd had feelings for. You're the one that I can't wait to see everyday, you're the one I hope to run into when I go to town. I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you." She finished and looked down at his hands in hers.  
  
"Lana." Clark said trying to find what he wanted to say. "Everything you just said is what I've felt for you since the first time I saw you." He quietly told her. She looked up at him and he took his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. After years Clark finally found the courage to do what he had always dreamed of. He ran his fingers over her cheek, then slowly lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and gentle but filled with more passion than either had ever felt. Clark brought both of his hand to her face as she let her hand travel up to his shoulders. She noticed how broad they were, more so than she had expected. Clark's hands wandered through her silky hair and down to rest on her hips. He wondered how he had ever lived without her and without this.  
  
When the two parted their eyes met and they knew all the world was right. Clark pulled Lana into a warm embrace. She laid her head against his chest. There, on that hay bale, in the Fortress of Solitude, life for Lana and Clark seemed perfect.  
  
"What happens now?" Lana whispered, almost afraid to break the silence.  
  
"I don't know, but it will come to us." Clark said kissing the top of her head and pulling her closer. He had dreamed for years that he would have his chance with Lana, and now that he did, it was 100 times better than any dream. Because it was real. "Whatever happens, happens. The only thing we can do is go with it and see where we end up." He told her.  
  
"I agree." She said. "I agree."  
  
THE END 


End file.
